Episode Complete
Episode Complete is an end result that can be achieved within each area of Final Fantasy X-2 in its fifth and final chapter. Getting an Episode Complete provides the most satisfactory outcome for an area. For example, in Besaid, this result must be obtained in order for Wakka to name his and Lulu's baby. At Kilika, Dona and Barthello will be reunited if Episode Complete is obtained, but otherwise, Barthello will be left pleading outside the door of Dona's home. In certain areas, such as Luca, simply visiting the area and fully playing through the events in it within Chapter 5 is enough to obtain Episode Complete result. For most areas, however, certain events must be completed in previous chapters in order to obtain this result. If these events are missed, then the player can only achieve the less-satisfactory Episode Concluded result for the area. Obtaining Episode Complete for all areas in a single playthrough awards the player with the extremely powerful Mascot dressphere. Completing either the Den of Woe in Mushroom Rock Road or the sequences involving O'aka in Macalania Woods will result in an on-screen "Episode Complete" display, but these scenes are not required in order to obtain Mascot. Obtaining Episode Complete for an area may also sometimes result in obtaining a Garment Grid or other special item. The completion status for each area can be easily seen from the map menu on the Celsius. Getting an Episode Complete in the Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster version earns the trophy/achievement Complete Episode. Requirements The following sections list the minimum number of tasks the player must do to guarantee an Episode Complete in each area. This does not include missions that must be completed to progress the story. All locations *Chapter 3 - The player must visit every single region in this chapter in order for Shinra to place his CommSpheres. In order for the CommSphere-related events to count, the player must view all of the scenes in full and not quit too early. Sometimes, in order to trigger a scene in a CommSphere, the player must connect to a Sphere and wait a while for the scene to start. If the player does everything correctly, every single location will be flagged as a Hotspot once the player enters the location selection menu in Chapter 5. Besaid *Chapter 4 - After the Tobli Hunt mission, the player must view CommSphere scenes until Beclem mentions his departure. *Chapter 5 - The player will find Beclem at the dock and get the War Buddy sphere to give to Wakka. It is not necessary to visit Besaid in Chapter 2 or participate in the Gunner's Gauntlet to achieve Episode Complete. Kilika *Chapter 4 - The player must view all possible CommSphere transmissions at Kilika Docks after the Tobli Hunt mission. The player will first see Dona talking alone, then put the sphere on a balloon. Eventually, Barthello will break the Sphere. *Chapter 5 - The player must make their way through Kilika Woods and watch the scene on Pilgrimage Road. Luca *Chapter 5 – The player must watch the Blitzball cutscene and complete the "Follow that Moogle!" mission. It is not necessary to complete the "real Commotion?" mission in Chapter 1, play Sphere Break in Chapter 3 or Blitzball in Chapter 5 for Episode Complete. Despite there being no special prerequisites to obtain Episode Complete in this area, it still possible to get Episode Concluded for this section instead by blowing off "Follow that Moogle!" and agreeing to Rikku and Paine's request to return directly to the Celsius. Mi'ihen Highroad *Chapter 3 - The player must initiate the "Machina Mayhem!" mission, but it is not required to finish it. *Chapter 4 – The player must complete the mission "Detective Rin", finding Calli, Rikku or the Chocobo Eater guilty. *Chapter 5 – The player must visit the Highroad to discover the results of Rin's investigation. While it is not necessary to complete the Mi'ihen Highroad mission in Chapter 2 in order to find the Chocobo Eater guilty, skipping this mission will mean Rikku and Calli cannot be found guilty. If either Prophet or Rin are found guilty, the player will only receive Episode Concluded. Mushroom Rock Road *Chapter 5 - If the player gave the Awesome Sphere to the Youth League, they must win Youth League Battle Tournament for an Episode Complete. If the player gave the awesome sphere to New Yevon, they must view the scene with Yaibal for Episode Complete. The player can also earn an extra Episode Complete by finding all ten Crimson Spheres and clearing the Den of Woe sidequest. This is not required to obtain Mascot, however. Djose Temple *Chapter 1 - Get an interview with Gippal. Follow him to the bridge and get the letter of introduction from him. *Chapter 3 - Before the Active Link appears, visit here to see an event with Gippal. *Chapter 4 - View the CommSphere: :*Phase 1: Won't connect. :*Phase 2: View until the sphere is stolen. *Chapter 5 - The player must fight the Experiment at Level 5 Attack, Defense and Special to get Episode Complete. These traits can be leveled up by digging for parts in Bikanel. If the Experiment is defeated before it reaches Level 5 on all traits, the player must give the Al Bhed a repair manual to fix it. There are only five repair manuals, meaning the Experiment can be fought up to six times. If, after all the repair manuals are used and the experiment is defeated again before it is upgraded to level 5 on all traits, the player will be unable to receive an Episode Complete for this area. Moonflow *Chapter 1 - The player must complete the "Shave The Hypello?" mission without letting any bandits escape. *Chapter 2 - The player must complete the mission by selling all ten tickets to Tobli's show. It does not matter whether or not a profit is made from the sale. *Chapter 2 - The player must complete the mission in Macalania Woods. *Chapter 5 - The player must visit the Moonflow and go on the stage. If the player lets the bandits steal Tobli's bags or fails to sell all the tickets, they won't get Episode Complete. Guadosalam * Chapter 1 – The player must find Tromell and speak to him four times at the Macalania Woods. * Chapter 1 – The player must find the three musicians by walking around the Macalania Woods. * Chapter 2 – The player must gather three Syndicate uniforms and complete the Leblanc Chateau infiltration. * Chapter 3 – The party must defeat Garik at Mt. Gagazet. * Chapter 5 – The player must find Tromell and speak with him twice. Thunder Plains *Chapter 5 - The player must defeat Humbaba, and then find and rescue Cid from the cave. The Tower re-calibration minigame isn't required for Episode Complete or 100% game completion. Macalania Woods *Chapter 3 - The player must defeat Garik at Mt. Gagazet. *Chapter 5 – The player must visit the spring near the exit to Lake Macalania and then the spring near the exit to the Calm Lands. If the player took O'aka onboard the Celsius and paid off his debt before the Chapter 3 mission in Lake Macalania, they can gain an optional Episode Complete and witness O'aka and Wantz at the Travel Agency, but the Episode Complete is not in replacement of the main one and does not affect the attainment of Mascot. Bikanel Island *Chapter 3 & 5 – The player must find all ten Cactuar Gatekeepers hidden throughout Spira. The quest can be started in Chapter 3, but can only be finished in Chapter 5. *Chapter 5 - The player must defeat Angra Mainyu. Bevelle *Chapter 3 – Visit the Zanarkand Ruins to ensure the CommSphere is installed there. *Chapter 4 – After the Tobli Hunt mission, the player must view all Zanarkand Ruins CommSphere transmissions to find out what happened to Isaaru. *Chapter 5 – The player can view a cutscene with Maroda and Isaaru for Episode Complete. If the player returns after getting Episode Complete in Chapter 5 and enters Via Infinito, Bevelle becomes a hotspot again, but it does not change the Episode Complete result. Calm Lands *The player must raise either Open Air or Argent to publicity level 5 (400 points) via the Publicity Campaign sidequest. This can be done by pitching to people throughout Spira or losing credits on the attractions. While this sidequest can be started at any time, it is recommended to start it at Chapter 1, as the player can pitch to the same people after each chapter. *Chapter 5 - After accruing 400 points or more for either Open Air or Argent, the player can visit the Calm Lands for Episode Complete. One does not need to avoid Calm Lands until they have 400 points. The player can continue to acquire points (such as through losing credits) while there, and still get Episode Complete without it having been a "hot spot". The Calm Lands is the only area where it is possible to obtain an Episode Complete without having completed the requirements for it prior to Chapter 5. The Chocobo Ranch quests and the matchmaking sidequest do not affect Episode Complete. Mt. Gagazet *Chapter 3 - The player must talk to Lian and Ayde again at the Thunder Plains and choose any of the locations for them to go to next. *Chapter 3 – The party must defeat Garik at the Mt. Gagazet summit. *Chapter 5 - The player must find Kimahri and Garik atop Mt. Gagazet. Zanarkand *Chapter 2 or 3 – The player must complete the monkey matchmaking quest. *Chapter 4 – The player must see all Zanarkand CommSphere scenes in which Isaaru is pondering what he should do. *Chapter 5 - The player must visit Zanarkand. Completing the Zanarkand Episode last triggers the Episode Complete bug, which may delay or prevent the attainment of the Mascot dressphere. The bug remains present in the International and HD Remaster versions of the title, but its effect is negated as the player can gain a Mascot dressphere by completing the Youth League Tournament in the Fiend Arena. Results Besaid Island Lulu and Wakka's baby is born and revealed to be a boy, and after time of struggling to find how to be a good parent, Wakka gives him the name Vidina. Meanwhile, Beclem was called back to the Youth League headquarters, and left the island, leaving behind a sphere for Wakka to give him reassurance of his fatherhood, as well as a glimpse of his own blitzball skills. Kilika Island In the woods, a crowd of people try to reach their families located at the temple, but are blocked by guards. With some persuasion from Dona, they allow them to finally pass through, allowing them to reunite with their loved ones. Barthello joins the scene, asking for Dona's forgiveness, and with her indirect responses they make their amends. Luca Yuna whistles over a ledge and quietly reminisces over cherished memories. Shortly after, she spots a moogle floating beside her that only she is able to see. It flees the scene, and as Yuna chases it, she is reminded of her memories of him, knowing full well that said memories will be with her forever. Mi'ihen Highroad There are three possible scenarios here that will result in an Episode Complete, all of which involve correctly solving the mystery about why the Highroad's machina are going haywire. The Ragnarok can be obtained by pinning Rikku as the culprit. Mushroom Rock Road Even with Nooj gone, the Youth League is still in one piece, and their fight with New Yevon is now over with. Optional After the traumatic experience in the Den of Woe, Paine promises to save Baralai from the control of Shuyin. Djose Temple After defeating the most powerful Experiment, Paine reflects on how far she has come since joining the Gullwings. Moonflow Tobli has had great success with his show after supporting the concert with Yuna. The Gullwings appear on stage this time as well. Guadosalam The Guado have returned from their exile, inspired by the song the musicians were playing. Tromell takes leadership of the Guado after some convincing by the Gullwings and some musicians. Thunder Plains The lightning rod towers are back to normal, and Cid is finished with his work in the area. Macalania Woods The woods are dying, and Yuna is feeling sad about it, as her memories from two years ago are quite precious to her. Optional O'aka and Wantz have returned to the Travel Agency by the lake, and will be working hard to keep it running. Bikanel Desert The desert fiend Angra Mainyu has been defeated, and considering the damage caused by the fiends, the Al Bhed are sure it's nothing compared to the Siege of Home two years ago. Bevelle With Baralai still missing, New Yevon is desperate to keep their numbers high. Fortunately, Isaaru has returned from Zanarkand, offering to help lead New Yevon into a new era. Calm Lands The agency battle is over, but thanks to the work of Tobli, everyone can have some fun. Mt. Gagazet Lian and Ayde have returned to Mt. Gagazet, but Garik Ronso is still feeling resentment about the Guado. It takes a lecture from Elder Kimahri Ronso to teach him and the rest of the Ronso to grow by working together peacefully. Zanarkand Ruins Cid and Isaaru have left the Zanarkand Ruins and the monkeys have taken over. The atmosphere has finally returned to how it was like two years ago with Yuna and her guardians. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy X-2